


Lots of Love From Cordyn xx

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [63]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn Being Ardyn, Ardyn Izunia Being a Tease, Ardyn finds out what a ship name is, Being Walked In On, Cordyn, Disagreement, Fluff and Humor, Help, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Mentions of Noctis Lucis Caelum - Freeform, Multi, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Poor Cor Leonis, Poor Prompto Argentum, Texting, Want, fake anger, getting caught, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Cor is never letting Ardyn sign anything from them ever, ever, ever again!
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum & Ardyn Izunia & Cor Leonis
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Lots of Love From Cordyn xx

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this little fic!!!! :)

“What the fuck is this?!” Cor demanded in an angry tone as he shoved his phone directly in Ardyn’s face.

Ardyn’s first reaction was to raise an eyebrow. He then turned to Cor who looked as pissed as Ifrit and then back to his husband’s phone in confusion. Not really looking at the screen, Ardyn sipped at his glass of wine and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Your phone? My Marshal I thought you were clever.”

“No, you idiot! Read it and explain to me what that is!”

Cor took Ardyn’s glass from out of his hand and replaced it with his phone, forcing Ardyn to actually read it this time.

Ardyn rolled his eyes and scanned the image that was on the screen. It was a picture of Cid’s birthday card that Ardyn had sent the other day. Oh, was the grease monkey now getting offended because he had written out the card instead of Cor or Prom this year?! Ardyn knew Cid had a burning hate for him but that was ridiculous. Ardyn thought he was the petty one. Anyhow, Ardyn read what he had written a couple of weeks go and nothing seemed out of the ordinary until he read the three names listed at the bottom of the card. 

Ardyn’s eyes brighten and he laughed into the room. “Oh… that’s our ship name, my darling!”

“Ship name?” Cor questioned.

“Yes! It’s when you put the names of two people, who are involved with each other, and mash them together. See, Cor and Ardyn makes Cordyn! Meaning that our ship name is Cordyn! Prompto told me it was that anyway. Isn’t it just the cutest?!” Ardyn smiled handing back Cor’s phone.

“No. Cordyn sounds like a posh arse name for a ‘jumped-up I know better than anyone else’ Lord.” Cor said bluntly rolling his eyes. Why did Prom have to tell Ardyn that?

“Cordyn doesn’t sound posh.”

“Yes, it does.”

“It is cute.”

“We are going to have to agree to disagree on that.” 

“Well, I think it is cute.”

“Cid didn’t fucking think so!”

Cor wasn’t exactly mad that Ardyn had signed the card like that he was angry at who’s card he had written that in. If it had been Regis’s or Clarus’s it would have be fine. In fact, anyone’s else’s card would have been fine. The Marshal may get the odd teasing here and there but CID! Cid was going to butcher Ardyn next time he saw him for that.

“Cid doesn’t like me.” Ardyn said coldly.

“No shit! I know you only wrote that to wind him up.”

“No. I did it was because it is sweet.” Ardyn explained. But when Cor gave him a look of disapproval, the daemon royal shifted his gaze to the side. “Okay… the goal of annoying him may have been one of my intentions but I mainly did it because I think it is adorable.”

Cor wished Ardyn didn’t behave like a child sometimes. The Marshal shook his head and lent back into the sofa. “If he turns you into fuel again, do not come crying to me. Another thing, you wrote Cerbie’s name on the card.”

“Yes, of course I did! He is a part of the family too.” Ardyn continued to smile. Of course, he was going to put their dog’s name on the card. In fact, he had been writing Cerbie’s name on cards since they got him way back when. Did Cor seriously not see or notice he had done it before? Or was he just trying to find a way to scold him for pissing off Cid? Probably the latter.

“I know. But no one is meant to know we have him.”

“Darling, the only people who don’t know we have him is the council. Aren’t you glad they are as dull and as thick as paint?”

“Yes. But we are not losing him because you did something stupid like signing his name on a card.”

“Oh, I love how much you care for our darling deadly puppy.” Ardyn giggled, straddling himself in Cor’s lap before rubbing his nose against his husband’s.

Cor glared at Ardyn with his arms crossed over his chest and let out a deep sigh. Trying to make it look like he was not enjoying being teased. “You are never signing birthday cards, or anything from our family ever again. Have you got that Prince Ardyn Leonis?”

“Oooh the use of titles. I must have done something really bad to warrant that. However, my dear Marshal Cor Leonis, you should know by now that when you do that and speak to me in that way, you only end up turning me on.” Ardyn smirked, running his hands down Cor’s sides.

“No, you are just horny.” Cor said sternly, hiding his smirk.

“Maybe…” Ardyn giggled, pressing his lips against Cor’s.

The Marshal dropped the façade, un-crossed his arms and placed them on Ardyn’s waist. Ardyn raised his hands to Cor’s head and crushed their lips together harder. Ardyn let out a throaty laugh as he rocked himself in Cor’s lap and nibbled at Cor’s lips. Cor’s response to his husband’s need for attention was to strengthen his grip on Ardyn’s waist and push against Ardyn’s lips harder than before. The Marshal had been too busy and tired as of late to give or receive this form of affection. By the Six it felt good to have Ardyn sitting in his lap and showering him with love. Even if the man’s ginormous trench coat was getting in the way of allowing Cor to fully appreciate his husband’s body. Cor laughed when one of Ardyn’s hands was placed on his chest and began to travel south, making the Marshal place his hands on Ardyn’s arse, giving him a light squeeze as permission to continue. 

“Gross! Get a room you two!”

Prom’s voice echoed through the room, forcing Ardyn and Cor to break apart from their toothy and touchy feely kiss. Cor went a slight shade of pink as he knew full well their 12-year-old son did not want to see them making out on the sofa, and instantly removed his hands from his husband’s backside.

Ardyn on the other hand, turned to face Prom (and Cerbie who was sitting next to his son) and glared at him. “We were in here first.”

“Communal area.” Prompto stated.

“Do you pay the bills young man? This is our house.”

“I don’t want to see that and neither does Cerbie.”

“Ardyn drop it. Sorry Prom.” Cor stated, gently pushing Ardyn in the chest to tell him to get off of him. Prom was right, the living room was no place for that activity to happen. Especially if Prompto was in the house.

With a pout, Ardyn rolled off Cor and sat back were he had been sitting before he wanted to kiss his husband. Cerbie happily barked, as he was now able to sit on Cor’s feet and ran over to the Marshal before doing exactly that.

Prompto let out a sigh and sat down on the single sofa. Grateful that they had stopped and that he didn’t see or hear anything else take place. “Thank you.”

Ardyn continued to pout as Cor and Prompto started to chat. As much as he loved Prompto why did he have to be ill off school today, or couldn’t he at least have remained upstairs? It was Cor’s first day off in weeks and they were meant to be spending some ‘quality’ time together. A lightbulb went off in Ardyn’s head and he knew exactly how to make Prompto change his mind and retreat to the safety of his room.

Ardyn interrupted his son’s and husband’s conversation with a cat like grin on his face. “Sunbeam! did I ever tell you about the time you first swore in front of me?!”

“No….” Prom replied, a little stunned that he would even do that in front of his dad.

“Oh, this is going to be so much fun!” Ardyn said clapping his hands together.

“Gods Ardyn please don’t.” Cor begged burying his face in one of his hands while his other hand was scratching, a very happy, Cerbie on the head.

* * *

Prompto: Dude!

I am scarred for life!

_Noctis: Hey what’s up?_

Prompto: I heard my dads having sex!!!!

_Noctis: Gross!_

Prompto: I heard it when I was 6! Apparently that is how I learnt the word FUCK!

I am so traumatised!

My brain needs bleaching!

Send help! Plz?

_Noctis: I am sending a car and getting you out of there. Stay strong buddy. Help is on the way!_

Prompto: Thank the Gods for you Noctis Lucis Caelum! Thank you so much!

_Noctis: What can I say? The Gods didn’t choose me for nothing!_

Prompto: You are the best dude!


End file.
